Mother May I?
by Lexiaonfire
Summary: Oliver Thredson/OC- Bloody Face may be in a little over his head with this one.
1. Chapter 1 Silly Girl

**W****ell, this is my first fanfiction so go eas****y on me. I fell in love with American Horror Story from the first episode and I love the character of Dr. Thredson in Asylum. So I wanted to write a story to see how he works with a OC. I know it's short, but it's just mostly a introduction to my character. Please feel free to let me know what you think.:)**

* * *

When I close my eyes, I don't see darkness. That was the first clue to lead me to believe I was different. They like to call me ill, and sometimes when they think I'm not listening, sick in the head. I like to think of myself as just Cat. Maybe if I had a normal life growing up I would've been something more than a crumbled up ball of red and white under the bed of a dimly lit asylum room. Maybe I could have been a kindergarten teacher like I wanted to be. I really love kids. I uncurl my small tense body from the fetal position it was in for the past couple hours. Dr. Arden says it's not good for me to stay curled up in one spot too long or I'll grow a hunched back. I think he's the crazy one. Peering out from under the bed I can see feet walking around the room, hear voices calling my name. I like this part of the day, hide and go seek with the nuns, even though under the bed is the only place to hide in my room.

"Catherine. Catherine!"

I hated the way they said my name. Oops, I mean dislike. I dislike the way they said my name. I forgot I'm not supposed to hate anymore. Hatred leads to bad thing. I don't want any more bad things following me. But, the way they said my name was almost like the soft curdling way of an unloving aunt calling the burden of a child her deceased sister left behind for her to care for. I dislike being the burden. My long hair fell into my eyes and tickled my nose. I quickly yanked it back but managed to pull myself down in the process. I had to fight to hold back the giggle that managed to escape my lips in small burst.

"Catherine! There you are silly girl."

"It's time for treatment, Catherine." One of the sisters I recognized as Sister Mary Eunice says as she bends to peer into my dark hideout. Her bright smile and smooth golden hair captivates me and for a second I don't fight back as she attempts to grabs my thin arm to drag me out from under my sanctuary. Her fingers linger down my arm gently and leave behind a trail of almost painful Goosebumps. I throw my body as far back as I can, my head hitting hard against the wooden support of my bed. I hear Sister Mary Eunice sigh. "Bring in a guard, please." Her voice sounds tired and I can imagine her innocent eyes crinkling at the thought of what she knew they were about to do. More footsteps enter the room and the air suddenly leaves my lungs as the bed is shifted across the floor and I'm roughly pulled to my feet. A vaguely familiar guard leans his face close to mine and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Some of the guards like to kiss me, they make a game of it, and I love to play their games. The other vaguely familiar guard bends down to slip my thin slippers onto my feet and when he stands back up he fixes my hair. His hands brush through the thick red brown strands, from root to tips and I tilt my head to the side and marvel in the wondrous feeling.

"Kitty Cat loves being petted, don't you pretty Cat?" I quickly opened my wide brown eyes and stared into his small blue ones. He quickly took a step back. I ghosted my fingers against his cheek and I could feel his heart beat faster; I never failed to affect the ones who thought they controlled me. I pressed my curves against his straight form and from behind me I could hear one of the nuns gasp. I make sure to give a bright smile. "I'm not going to treatment anymore if they don't start giving me treats."

"Girl, Treatment will fix that fucked up head of yours. Make you a normal human being." Unimportant guard one says as we walk down the long hall to the "treatment" room.

"And maybe later, I can "give you a treat," unimportant guard two whispers to me as we enter the main hallway. The air is always too cold in the treatment's waiting room. I slide my toes back and forth on the tile and I squeeze my fingers on the bar under my chair until they are numb, then start to count down from a hundred. It was my ritual for when I was anxious. I can hear myself humming; the sound fills my now jumbled head and pulses through my body. The nuns gave me a pretty pink speckled pill that makes my body feel weightless and my mind feel empty but too full at the same time. Time ticks by too slowly and the girl in the mirror across from me is staring me down, I wish she would stop. Her long tangled auburn hair seemed more of a bright red against her sickly pale skin. She's clutching at the frayed ends of her raggedy blue dress and her wide brown eyes have dark circles around them. She looks like she could use a good hug. I keep staring at her, but the girl never looks away. I close my eyes and hold my head in my hands. "Please go away." I whisper softly. I want nothing more than to look up and see a new girl looking back at me, a less unhinged girl. I look up and ignore the girl wanting to look me in the eyes and instead look at the figure next to her.

Sitting next to the girl in the mirror is a girl with pretty hazel eyes and choppy short hair. I wish I had hazel eyes. Her body is small, even smaller than mine. Her name is Grace; she lives in the room next door to mine. Unlike me, she had friends here. I would see her talking to them, in the common room. One of her friends was the famous Bloody Face himself, she was so lucky. Sometimes I liked to put my ear to the wall we shared to hear some sort of sound from her end. I only ever heard silence. I want to ask her if I can be one of her friends, I wanted her to know that I could be good enough too. I twirl a strand of hair around my finger and continue to stare at her. I loved the dreamy look on her face; it means she was in a place within herself that brought her peace and inner strength. I want to be in that place with her, or maybe I want one of my own.

"Catherine, it's your turn." The head nun Sister Jude says snapping me out of my daze. At the sound of her strong voice, Grace's eyes lock with mine in the mirror. I looked away ashamed and pull myself up with the soft gracefulness I learned over time. I'm tempted to look back into the mirror, to see if Grace was watching me, or to see if the girl looked any different. But I keep walking, swishing my dress side to side as I walk on the soles of my feet.

Sister Jude closes the door behind us and leads me to a metal table with Velcro straps. I was never fond of Sister Jude with her cold eyes and I don't think I ever will be. As I lie on the table she tightens the scratchy Velcro around my wrist I can't help but to think I deserve this. I was told from the moment I awoke three years ago drowsy and broken in a hospital bed that I murdered my own child. I Left him to drown in the bathtub while I went into a drug induced coma on the floor not even five feet away from him. The strange thing was that I don't remember having a past history of drug addiction and I certainly don't remember having a son.

Monsignor Howard entered the room with a tall man with thick black glasses and hair to match. Monsignor Howard was always kind to me; his presence soothed my soul while his words made my mind race. He brushed his hand over Sister Jude's shoulder and whispered softly to her while gently pushing her out the door. My heart started to beat faster. Sister Jude was always present for my treatment, why was today any different?

The Monsignor closed the door and walked to the side of my table. He pushed my hair gently from my forehead. "Catherine, I would like you to meet Dr. Oliver Thredson. He will be in charge of your treatment for the next couple of weeks." I looked up and met 's stare. His dark brown eyes and strong brows looked strangely handsome on his pale face. He reaches down to undo my Velcro bindings and his large smooth hands grip my wrist and pull me into a sitting position. "Catherine, I would like to start having one on one therapy sessions with you five times a week. Is that okay?" Therapy was the last thing I needed but I smiled wide at his sincerity anyway and smoothly leaned my body towards him. "I'd pick a handsome doctor over shock therapy any day." Especially if said doctor was my ticket out of here.


	2. Chapter 2 Demons

**Second chapter, enjoy. And please review and let me know what you think, I'm not too sure if this story is good enough to keep going.**

* * *

Dr. Thredson's office was just as dark and warm as he was. His large oak desk was covered in wayward papers and I longed to see what was inside the many drawers that rowed down the sides. I drummed my fingers on the side of my cushioned chair as I waited for the doctor and tapped my toes on the slick tile floor. The dim over head lights were buzzing loud, giving me such a major fucking headache. The background noise of Briarcliff has never fazed me, but today I just wanted to hide my head under my pillow and sleep until I could open my eyes and be somewhere completely different. Maybe Italy, in my dreams I long to visit a sweet old lady that lived there. In my dreams I know exactly who she is, I can picture every detail of her small wooden cottage and I can see her planting tulips in her front yard garden.

_Her lovely wrinkly face brightens as I open the front gate and walk towards her. She smiles and whispers my name as she hugs me tightly._

"Catherine."

_She smells like fresh roses and she takes my hand as she gives me the Italian leather journal she promised me for my birthday. It even has my name engraved on the front._

"Catherine."

_We walk to the front yard still hand in hand and we sit on the porch swing. I push the swing lightly with my feet as a comfortable silence hangs in the air. We take in the beauty of the approaching sunset and she turns to me with my name on her lips…_

"_**Catherine!"**_

I jolted out of my chair but strong hands kept me steady. Dr. Thredson was kneeling in front of me with his hands on my shoulders and a concerned look in his dark eyes. "Catherine, I called your name a couple times but you were so deep in thought I was afraid I would never be able to bring you back. If you would like to talk about what's on your mind this afternoon, I'm all for it." Dr. Thredson stayed in his kneeling position but his hands slid from my shoulders up to my face. His large hands gently cupped my cheeks as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears I didn't feel trailing down. His brows furrowed as he stared at me a bit longer. His hands felt intensely warm and I could help but to squirm in my chair under his calculating eyes. "I'm okay Dr. Thredson; really, let's start this session so I can get back to annoying the hell out of Sister Jude." I gave him my slyest Cat smile and silently prayed he moved on. He stared a bit longer, disbelief in his eyes before his lips curved into a small smile. He stood, swiftly walking to his chair behind the desk. He folded his hands under his chin, "Catherine, tell me about your life before Briarcliff. " I froze. My life before Briarcliff was full of questions, questions I couldn't even answer myself. "I don't remember, Doctor." And it's the truth. Briarcliff is the only life I know. I don't remember most of my childhood, adolescence or the adult years of my life leading up to my imprisonment. What little memories I have, always come to me in my dreams. Sometimes they are so vivid and detailed I have to write them down as soon as I wake and others are so bleary and unfocused, I usually forget by the time my eyes open.

Dr. Thredson opened a file from on top his desk and adjusted his black framed glasses. "We aren't getting anywhere, Catherine. This is our last session for the week and we have barely scratched the surface of your life. I hardly know anything about you that's not already listed in your file." I watched as he slid his glasses off his nose placing them on the desk and ran his hands through his neatly parted thick black hair. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, he looked almost defeated. "I want to help you, but you need to help me first." He says leaning forward to open one of the top drawers of his desk. He pulls out a carton of cigarettes and swiftly takes one out to light. The doctor looks like a completely different person like this. His hair is disheveled from his hands and his face looks intimidating without his wide glasses. Cigarette smoke is trailing thinly in front of his face and I'm amazed by how handsome he actually is. I pick my brain for something to tell him, anything at all. "I didn't kill anyone, Doctor." I look down at my hands folded in my lap, not wanting to meet his eyes. It was easier this way. "I couldn't have killed my child, that's not the kind of mother I would be. I don't even remember having a child, Doctor, but if I did I know I would never hurt him. I would never hurt my baby like _she _did." My eyes are clenched shut; tears are threatening to spill out of my eyelids. "My mother never loved me, that's what my dreams tell me. They tell me that my father didn't want me, so he left and my mother blamed me. From the moment I was born she hated me. I can feel the hatred rolling off her body every time I got close to her. Every hug and every kiss was a forced effort for her."

"_The room I'm in is so dark I can't even see my hand in front of my face, but I have to be strong and not cry out for mommy. Mommy doesn't like when I cry out for her, she says it makes her head hurt and when her head hurts she hugs my neck with her hands so tightly it makes me see black spots everywhere."_

"I can still feel her nails digging into my arms leaving purple bruises. Her hatred for me burns my skin, even in my dreams."

"_Mommy is gently running her hand through my hair; it's the best feeling in the world. My head is on her lap, my check pressed to the pillow she laid for me on her legs. She's singing a soft tune. I loved the rare moments like this; the moment's I could pretend she loved me. Mommy's hand stops brushing as she slowly clutches the back of my neck. I know this part. I take in a long breath as she suddenly turns my face into the pillow and presses down with all her strength. On instinct I thrash my body and try to push her hand away, but mommy is so strong. I can feel the warm trickle of blood running down my neck from her sharp nails, I can't breathe. Mommy, I can't breathe. Mommy, I'm dying..."_

"That's how I know it's not just dreams, Doctor; these are memories that are coming back to me. These dreams are the reason I'm going insane, every time I close my eyes I see her and I feel the pain and I can't wake up. I can only wake up when she's hovering over me watching the life drain from my eyes, I can only wake up when she kills me." There's a loud noise ringing through my ears, I realize it's me, I'm sobbing pathetically and I can't stop.

Dr. Thredson is staring intensely at me, I want to sink back into my chair and disappear from this room. My eyes feel puffy from all the crying I've done and my chest feels too tight. I feel like a pathetic little girl. He stands and walks over to me, pulling a chair close to sit. His knees brush against mine as he presses his side to me, wrapping his arms around me to pull me into a gentle embrace. I take in a deep breath when my face presses into his neck. He smells like cinnamon and smoke, and I want to fall so deep into him I'll never be able to find my way out. I take a couple deep breathes to push down the anxiety attack I know is forming inside myself.

"I just wanted mommy to love me." I whisper after a couple minutes, pulling myself away from his neck to look into his eyes. It was as if a switch turned on inside his head. His lips twitch as if he's going to say something. His dark eyes turn nearly black and his grip on me tightens almost painfully. Dr. Thredson's breathing speeds up almost as if he's on the verge of a panic attic. "Dr. Thredson?" I ran my hands through his hair soothingly, pulling him into my arms the way he did to me. His grip didn't loosen but I didn't mind as much, I slowly moved myself into his lap so I could comfortably cradle his head against my chest. I sang a soft lullaby and rubbed my hand up and down his back. His breathing evened out and after a minute his hands loosened from my waist. Dr. Thredson slowly shook his head against my neck and the feeling of his face stubble against my collarbones made me shiver. The doctor took a deep breath and raised his head to lean it back against the chair. The dark look was gone from his eyes now; he looked like the composed doctor I first met only a week ago. After a moment of silence I realize, I'm still sitting sideways in his lap. A blush rises to my face; he has one hand on my waist while the other one was subconsciously rubbing circles into my thigh under my uniform gown. My whole body felt warm and tingly. I don't want to move from this place, not ever, but Dr. Thredson is my doctor and part of me knows this is far too intimate for a doctor/patient relationship. I don't want to get him fired, not this handsome doctor. With a deep breath I carefully untangle myself from him, avoiding eye contact; I bend to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek before making a swift exit through the door. Pushing the door closed behind me, I lean back against it for a second, eyes closed and holding back tears. "No more scratching the surface." I whisper to myself as I straighten my dress and walk away. I can't afford to let anyone in, not anymore. Not even the doctor with the troubled eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Three's Company

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

It could've been centuries since I moved from this spot and I don't think I could bring myself to really care. I can still feel her soft skin against my cheek and the smell of the fresh soap Sister Jude surprisingly allows the patients here to use. I've never loved that smell more.

Catherine is young and so loving. She's so broken but so perfect. When those pink lips said the word, _mommy_… I almost lost it. I knew she understood, she knows the pain I feel, the heartbreak and the devastating _anger. _She wanted her _mommy_, but now it's far too late for that, from reading her file I know her mother has been dead for many years, a suicide.

My sweet Catherine was also a mother, for a short time. Two year old Michael was found drowned in the bathtub, while Catherine was unconscious a couple feet away. Drugs, apparently, but she's not a user, that's obvious from the lack of withdrawals she's had in the years since she's been at Briarcliff. She also has no memory of her son, unusual, but irrelevant for the time being. I don't care for her past, I want her future. I think she may be the one.

Lana, I though was the one. But unlike Catherine, Lana is cold and stubborn. Catherine has a warm passion in her heart, while Lana has a dangerous fire. Oh, but Lana is such a challenge; the woman reporter with the secret female lover. I dream about breaking that fiery spirit, dominating and making her want me just as much as I wanted her. Hmm, wanted her, do I still want Lana, when I can so easily have Catherine. Should I be greedy and just take them both? I can imagine both beautiful girls strapped down to the large bed in my basement. Their bodies would be pressed so tightly side by side, almost as if they were seeking comfort from one another. Lana would try to comfort Catherine, holding the younger girls shackled hand in hers. When I would come down the stairs for a visit, Lana would yell at me, call me names. Not sweet Catherine, no, she would look at me with confused wide eyes, silently asking me to save her, and I would save her. I wonder what Lana would do, when I would walk over to Catherine's bedside, to slowly slide that blue dress down her soft shoulders and off completely. I wonder if Lana would be angry as I climbed on top of Catherine, shedding my clothes, to stretch my body over hers. Catherine's big brown eyes would be clouded over with lust as she looked up at me, her mouth slightly open when I would run my hands over her bare body. I would start with her smooth white legs and travel upwards to her soft full breast, leaving no skin in the middle untouched. Lana will be screaming at this point, lifting her head up to yell in my ear to stop, to leave the girl alone. I would be tempted to knock her unconscious so I could hear the lovely soft noises Catherine was making from underneath me, but that's not the plan. Lana has to watch, she has to learn. Catherine's beautiful moans would push me to the edge; I would part her soft thighs and push myself inside her. With one hand I would hold Lana's face tightly, making her watch as Catherine fell apart underneath me, the other hand would hold Catherine's face tenderly as I rocked us in a steady rhythm to move as one. Mine and Catherine's moans would get louder, drowning out Lana's pathetic sobs. I would pick up my pace, letting go of Lana to lean on my elbows for better leverage to pound harder into the young girl under me. Her warm panting in my ear and the way she would thrust her body up to meet mine would push me over the edge, with one last hard thrust, she would throw her head back and scream my name as bliss took over her body. .. _Oliver…_

"**DR. THEDSON!"**

I shot to my feet as my office door slammed open. Kit Walker came rushing in, "I need to talk to you, Doctor," he said with his slight drawl. Taking a deep shaky breath, I started back to my side of the desk, moving so Kit couldn't see my arousal. That would be embarrassing to explain. "Please, sit down Kit, and tell me what's wrong." Yes, tell me why the hell you had to barge in like a maniac, ruining a damn good fantasy. I reached down into one of my top drawers for a cigarette, offering Kit one as he went off into another long story about why he was innocent and didn't belong at Briarwood. "So, Doctor, I remember…"

I tried to listen, but just couldn't keep the images of my previous daydream out of my head. Catherine's long tangled auburn hair, spread out over the pillow; her head thrown back in passion and her mouth wide open spilling out breathtaking moans. Catherine's the one I've been wanting for; she's the one who will finally end this. Lana could be a bonus, someone for us to play with for a while, but she's not necessary. She's not my _mommy._

"Dr. Thredson, are you listening? You look like you could use a good therapist, yourself." Kit said with a teasing smirk.

I took a long drag of my cigarette, watching the red burn down slowly. "Don't worry about me, Kit. I have everything under control."


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Dreams

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been hit with a big dose of writers block and it took awhile to come back to this story. I'm running out of inspiration so I might actually end the story here. But, I did say_ might. _So as always, Read&Review and let me know what you think. Send me some ideas for how you think it could go and maybe I can work off them and get my inspiration back. But anyway, Enjoy:)**

* * *

I don't know why I'm so damn nervous today. Dr. Thredson hasn't shown any discomfort around me since that certain day in his office. In fact, our therapy sessions having been going smoothly. Instead of talking about the past, Dr. Thredson has been interested more in learning about me personally. I think I've told him more about my dreams and thoughts than I have Sister Mary Eunice, but today I've hardly seen him around. His usual daily routine would be to pop up in the common room for a small chat with me about my day before our therapy session and if he was in a really good mood, I would see him talking freely to the staff members that usually annoyed him. But he hasn't been in for our chat in the common room today and I also haven't seen him in the hallways that I usually run into him in, just swift glances of his dark figure as he turns a corner or disappears through a doorway. I wonder why? Maybe he's tired. Could he be tired of me, tired of hearing about my boring days and restless nights?

My Anxiety is starting to act up. I can feel it tightening my chest and my hands are slightly trembling. _Deep breaths, Catherine, deep breaths_.

_Deep breaths just allow me to shout louder._

I need to vent.

Looking around the common room, I take in all the usual chaos. Sister Mary Eunice is by the record player talking with a lady named Amber, who killed her husband because of constant paranoia that he was cheating on her. How drastic. The Sister's eyes glance up and meet mine; I give her a look that she hopefully gets the meaning of and then I turn away. When I look up again, the Sister is almost half way across the room, coming my way. I loved when she would make time to talk to me; Sister Mary Eunice was one of my favorite human beings, and she knew it.

"Cat, how are you doing today?" Sister said sitting beside me on the sofa. She shifted so she was fully facing me. I froze but studied her thoroughly as usual, her blonde hair was smooth like always, but her smile was off. Sister Mary Eunice's smile was always shy, like a schoolgirl, but today it seemed almost sensual, like she knew something I didn't. Her eyes were also different, the Sisters eyes held all her emotion, but now they seemed empty and dark. Her whole demeanor had shifted into a cold and unusual being. I could almost feel the heat of the dark energy radiating from her body. I've seen glimpses of this being throughout the week, but I haven't been able to get close enough to Sister Mary lately to confirm it, and now I don't want to believe it. She was possessed, I know because I've seen it before. Two years ago to be exact, when they brought in a young girl named Chelsea who had killed her whole family in a fit of "rage." Truth was she was possessed. I snuck into Dr. Arden's secret room to watch him and Monsignor Howard perform the exorcism on her. Her demonic screams and bruised and bloody face with her pitch black eyes make appearances in my dreams sometimes. Poor girl never made it through, they never do.

I wanted to scream, maybe even throw a fit. It just wasn't fair. The only true innocence in this damned place is now gone forever, but taunts us all with the shell of the person we all truly adored. I know speaking out wouldn't help anyone, no one would believe me. I would just get thrown into the isolation room and Sister Mary Eunice would still have a demon inside of her. She is a lost cause, and I will mourn for her. I won't have a kind ear to talk to anymore. No one will brighten up my mood with a smile. Now I' m truly alone, and it's the worst pain I've felt in a long time.

"Are you going to check me out all day, or are we actually going to talk?" The Demon Sister sniped harshly at me. It knew that I knew the secret; great. It leaned towards me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear with a sly smirk on its face. If I shrunk back from the touch, I couldn't help it. This thing wasn't Mary Eunice; it wasn't the kind and patient woman I wanted to talk to. No, I want this thing latching on to her soul sent back to hell.

I turned my body away and leaned back onto the sofa, crossing my arms over my chest almost childishly. Maybe if I ignored it, the thing would leave and go pretend it was Sister Mary Eunice somewhere else. I looked over the room again and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Dr. Thredson sitting with one of the patients. Lana, her name is Lana. I studied them together, watched as their heads got close together to talk in low whispers, and watched as my Doctor put his hand comfortably on her shoulder. Wait, my Doctor? We shared one tender moment and a couple weekly therapy sessions and he's _my_ Doctor. I can't afford to think this way. I need to find a way to get out of this place, not a reason to stay. But oh, what a reason to stay it would be. He was the kind man who listened to me babble about my nonsense every day. He was the handsome man who laughed at me softly when I would somehow always trip over the threshold walking into his office. I swear that threshold is cursed…

"So, have you figured out that Thredson is fucking the lesbian, yet?"

My head whipped to the side so fast it made a sick cracking noise. "Ouch, you okay there, whiplash?" that snarky bitch. I had forgotten fake Sister Mary Eunice was still sitting next to me. "He's not doing anything with her," I whispered, "They're just talking." It smirked and shrugged its shoulders. "He's helping her out, all right. The Doctor is helping her with her _condition._" The asshole demon stood up to leave but bent down to whisper in my ear, "and let me tell you, Cat, Thredson has private lessons with her _every single night_." With one last smirk, it turns on its heels and struts across the room.

_Private lessons…_ Looking up at the two again, I can't help the sting of jealousy that tightens my chest. They looked good together, that's for sure. Lana has the classic lovely looks of a thirty something year old woman. Her dark hair and curvy body was what most likely what filled Thredson's dreams at night. Compared to my scruffy twenty-four year old self, why wouldn't the doctor want her? Leaning my head back against the sofa, I close my eyes and pretend I'm somewhere else, but this time my mind can't conjure up a place to take me. It's just darkness, how ironic, and dull.

Maybe, I can pretend I'm dead. Will myself to stop breathing and let them take me away on a cold steel gurney. Then I would be out of here, I could be as free as I ever will be. I wonder if anyone would cry for me. Probably not, Sister Mary Eunice would still be possessed and Dr. Thredson would be too busy _treating _Lana. I would be alone. So damn alone.

Someone just sat beside me.

I keep my eyes closed and my head against the sofa; I couldn't care less as long as they don't try to talk to me… wait.

Cinnamon and smoke.

I tried to ignore him, I did, but his body heat was giving me the chills and I could feel the smooth material of his shirt rubbing against my bare arm. "Catherine, it's almost our session time. Let's walk to my office together"? I could feel his warm breath against my ear. I kept my eyes closed. I gasped when I felt his hand slide into mine, opening my eyes I watched as the Doctor stood and pulled me up off the sofa with him. The room was empty; all the patients had been escorted back to their rooms. Keeping my hand in his he led me out the common room doors and we walked in silence down the hallway. I wanted to take my hand away, but I didn't want to ruin this surreal moment. Dr. Oliver Thredson was holding my hand and I never wanted to let go.

"Dr. Thredson I was wondering..."

"Oliver, please call me Oliver from now on, Catherine." Doctor Thredson interrupted with a slight smile.

My stomach did a flip. "Oliver… I was wondering, is everything okay between us? I know our last session was a bit…overwhelming."

Oliver's walking pace started to get faster; forcing me to almost speed walk. I don't know if the doctor had even realized that we had just passed his office.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Catherine, in fact this will be our last session."

My heart turned cold. How could this be our last session? I was scheduled for at least another week… Maybe Dr. Thredson decided to hand me over to a new doctor. Maybe I'm crazier than I thought I was. Or could it be he wants to spend more time with Lana? Is she more important to him, does she demand more of his time.

"Catherine, whatever you are thinking, stop." Oliver says, stopping abruptly, I was so lost in thought I slammed right into his chest.

Taking my face into his hands he says, "I can't handle the pain in your eyes. Just know that you will be safe now. I will take care of you."

Wait, what? Pulling my face away from his hands, I realize we are at the front door entrance. Where's the guard? My heart is racing and Oliver has a huge slightly unnerving smile on his face.

"Catherine, I'm taking you away from here. "

I'm paralyzed. He takes my hand and pulls me out the front doors. I'm running on autopilot, I wanted out of this place more than anything and now it's happening. But, it's not on my terms. I hadn't planned for this.

The sun slightly burns my eyes and black dots are swirling in my vision. Oliver holds my body close to his as we hurry down the steps. My body feels heavy, I feel like I'm dreaming and if it wasn't for Oliver's tight grip on me, I would most likely fall straight down onto my knees. My vision clears up as he firmly pushes me into his vehicle. He slams the door shut and sprints to the driver's side. _Deep breathes, Catherine, deep breathes." _I put my burning face on the cool window, breathing puffs of air to fog up the glass till I get lightheaded.

Once he shuts his door, he turns on the car and we smoothly roll down the road leading back to the main highway, away from here. I don't turn back to look at Briarcliff, its better left as an old dream.

Oliver turns his head slightly to me, grasping my hand in his and says, "Briarcliff is no longer your home."

I ponder for a minute; feel the smooth road moving underneath us. My hand feels strange in his. "Where is my home, then?"

Oliver is quiet for a few minutes; I look out the window, its getting dark now, I long to see the moon, huge and glowing with its many craters.

"Catherine," Oliver's voice brings my attention back. He has that unnerving big smile on his face again, except his eyebrows are drawn in making him look… evil; I suddenly feel so cold. His eyes are black and wide, and his voice is deeper and raspy. I hadn't noticed how untidy his hair has gotten. Strands stood out at awkward angles, no longer was it slicked down. The dark shadows from outside were hitting his face in all the wrong ways. A big dose of fear shoots through my body. He looks like he is the escaped asylum inmate.

"Your home," he says turning the car into an almost hidden path leading through a forest, "Is with me."

_Deep breaths, Catherine, deep breaths._


End file.
